A Blood Red Iris
by darksaphire
Summary: The blossom of the blue soul is blossoming, the fruit of the red blood is ripe, behind a sliding door, a faint sigh, the memory of hands holding your hands, all is illusion. [Discontinued]


Disclaimer: I so do not own rurouni kenshin and that also means I do not own the OAV...but mai fics going to be featured in the OAV version.....uh....is it OAV or OVA...???...lol

Summary: This is a song-fic in Tomoe's POV back when she just met kenshin to the point where she goes bai bai. ....so sad.....tears collected at eyes...... ;.; ..........sniff

o AN before we go onto the story....**thanku's **to **clar-chan **and **tsunamigirl** for your encouragements...i promise that i will get the other stories out soon! so stop complainnig! lol....ok...now on to the story!

* * *

**A BLOOD RED IRIS**

**"The blossom of the blue soul is blossoming...**

**The fruit of the red blood is ripe...**

**Behind a sliding door, a faint sigh...**

**The memory of hands holding your hands...**

**All is illusion."**

**----------------**

_I'm sure that the heart I left behind..._

_still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest..._

_-------------------_

_'Kyosato...my first love....my only love. You have gone away to do your duty but have you ever thought that I never wished for you to leave me? That leaving me would be the worst thing that you could do to me? You say you love me and that doing your duty will give you the honor....to marry me....so that you are worthy....but what has come out of it?.......death.....and my dieing heart.'_

Tomoe walked down the corridor of the great house and entered a large room. The room was very spacious and had elegant colors of violet and blue. Curtains were laced from windowsills to that of the ceilings, and under that ceiling were several men and her family.

"Welcome Ms. Tomoe. You're here early." A middle aged man sat in the front of a group of men when he spoke.

"Yes, so are you all." Tomoe came to sit down across from the man as the others came to gather around the two.

"Are you ready to begin the plan Ms. Tomoe?" The man had a short grey-black beard and little hair on his head. He was wearing the uniform that of a Niwaban-shu Ninja. As did the men surrounding them.

"Of course." Tomoe said looking quite distant at the moment. The man looked to her, eyes seeminly piercing though her soul.

"You know Tomoe...feeling like something the cat dragged in 7 months after Kyosato's death isn't going to help you out any." Tomoe looked up to him with her eyes still glazed over.

"The heart is not a welcome adversary. If it gets involved in your life too often, it will destroy you. The heart is our greatest weakness as well as our greatest strength. It is your most formidable opponent. Indeed it is. Don't let it get in the way of your revenge." The man glanced back to Tomoe to see that she has stood.

"Of course. Shall we proceed?" _I shall leave my heart behind. I will never let it get hurt again. There Kyosato lived......and there is my home. I will leave my heart at home._

"Of course."

------------

_Exhausted, without the strength to search..._

_people vanish into the infinite darkness..._

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

_----------------_

-3 weeks later-

_'I know this is the right thing. To avenge his death...to seek refuge and peace. The only way to do either is to kill the killer. Murder the murderer. Let the rain fall in pools of blood. Let it fall in HIS blood.'_

Tomoe was making her way to Kyoto in a carriage given and driven by the Niwaban-shu ninjas. There were others following. Later they would come out of hiding. Tomoe looked out the window to find it raining again. It's been raining for the past 3 weeks...there had been breaks in the weather...but they don't last long. They never do....

"I will avenge you Kyosato. I will avenge you...." _Because I love you..._Tears stung her eyes as she wiped them off with the back of her hand. Now was not a time for tears, though no one would see her anyway. _What did you think about or see before you died Kyo?Did you think about me? Was the last thing you saw me? Or was it the tip of blade?_

She hurt. Badly. Tomoe grabbed the piece of kimono closest to her heart and cried. _I miss you._ She quickly dried her tears once again. _No matter......I will find your murderer and he will die._

_-------------_

_As we live on, we lose a little but more..._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies..._

_we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out..._

-------------

-A fortnight later-

'_No....Kyosato...Kyo.....KYO!'_

Tomoe woke up in a daze. She shot up from her bed and sat holding her chest breathing heavily. _Kyo..._ In her dream...Kyo had commited seppuku. He was not murdered in her dream...and that felt strange to her, but what really tipped her over...was the fact that she had dreamed he commited seppuku because he thought he was not worthy of her. _No Kyo...you're more then worthy._

A rapping on her door made her jump back into reality as she straightened herself. Tying back her hair Tomoe went to the door. Tomoe had been living in an inn for a while then and she hadn't gotten word from the Niwaban-shu ninjas for a while now and it was getting irritating.

"Please come in." Tomoe had opened the door and let the messenger in. The Niwaban-shu ninja had searched for many nights and many months to find the identity of the Hitokiri Battousai...a murderer who was said to have killed Kyosato.

They had no news whatsoever, there were no witnesses seeing as all who did witness the murders were dead.There were also no clues or information leaking about the patriots whatsoever. _Times like these just make me want to cry..._

"I have urgent news. I will state them and leave."

"Yes?"

"We have information on the hitokiri." Tomoe blanched. How? No one even knew what the assassin looked like...no one knew _anything_ about him...how?

"Please go on."

"The hitokiri's name is Himura, Kenshin. A little runt. We don't know his age but he is young. His red hair and the wound running down his left cheek, it could become a scare and he is near. These will make him easy to spot. He's on an assignment as we speak and we will plan an ambush when we get the chance." The messenger said as quickly and quietly as possible.

"How did you get this information?" Tomoe asked in a rather perplexed manner.

"Shhush now....the walls have ears....." The messenger put a finger to his lips and glanced around then looked back at her.

"There is a traitor in the midst of the imperialists. A fool no doubt....but a very sly one....we will plan an attack soon." With that he left as Tomoe slowly sank to her knees.

The time draws near for me......to carry out the plan...to.........Tomoe sighed as she turned back and got back into bed.....I hope dearly I won't regret this......love...after this...I will come to you soon.

------------

_The days pass by and change..._

_without us even realizing how blue the sky really is..._

_Overcoming that made-up scheme..._

_we live the present..._

_and out rusted hearts begin to beat again!_

_---------------_

-3 weeks later-

'_When will it be time to play the part? When will it be time to play the doll? I wish I had never gotten into this mess in the first place. Am I chickening out?...maybe so...but now that I have thought about it...no matter what murder was for...murder was murder...whether it was for the better or for the worse.........murder was wrong...heh...maybe I'm drunk and that's why I'm saying this...but is a person not most honest when a person is not sober?...maybe...maybe not......I will never know.'_

Tomoe had gone out for a drink...and had had more then enough. This was getting more and more confusing. Why had the murderer murdered in the first place? What is he thinking? Is he bothered by taking a human life? Or is he...enjoying it?

"Mmmm....." _I should stop......this sake is going to my head._ Tomoe got up and paid her bill and left, oblivious to the stares she got. Walking down the alley she swayed slightly from side to side. "Ugm...."

The sound of swords clanging got her attention. She looked up only to see blood being sprayed on her face and body. There...and assassin stood. Sword raised slightly and panting. _It's raining.........blood......_

Their eyes locked. He looked shocked. She kept his gaze. _It was him...it had to be..._

"You....you caused it....you caused the rain to bleed.....you......yo-" She felt dizzy...too dizzy...she couldn't get over the fact that she had just witnessed the murderer of her love......murder. _....heh......maybe its just the sake..._

_---------------_

_If we can find the rhythm of time..._

_we can fly once again..._

_We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth..._

_Believing (in you?)..._

_now I begin my journey with you..._

_In search of the light..._

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well.....let's just say that this story was supposed to be a ONE-SHOT but hey...mai friends says its already too long and the stories only halfway through so i decided to cut it in half and post the other half later.... 

o wellz....watcha guys think? am i good enough for more then 30 reviews? iF i get more then i deserve...then i'll make new stories and dedicate them to all you who reviewed on BOTH chapters...lol...o wellz....ciao!


End file.
